


Silly Boyfriends Arguing Over Silly Things (A Malec Story)

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Boyfriends, Frustrated Alec, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Random & Short, Short Stories, Teasing, chairman meow - Freeform, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Four short scenes in which Alec and Magnus find themselves bickering about silly things. There is constantly glitter where Alec doesn’t want it and Magnus’s body can be quite distracting…





	Silly Boyfriends Arguing Over Silly Things (A Malec Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> Someone stop me, I'm becoming a fanfiction monster!!
> 
> I promised Su a story. She asked for playful bickering between Malec. I hope this isn't too far off from what you imagined.  
> Malec is life in case y'all didn't know.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. My twitter is @EmilyRLightwood. Enjoy!

Alec was mad.  Worse than mad, he was furious. Anger came out of his nose in hefty puffs as he barged through Magnus’s front door.   Magnus came strolling into the living room nonchalantly in his glittery gold tunic and house slippers. Damn it if that didn’t piss Alec off even more.

 

“Oh, Alexander, back so soon?  Must be a demon shortage in our fair city.”

 

Alec seethed. “I can’t believe you did that, Magnus.”

 

Magnus scrunched his face in confusion before replying, “Did what, darling?”

 

“Don’t play innocent with me, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

Magnus’s gaze went back and forth between Alec’s heaving chest and his eyes that burned with fury.

 

“I assure you, cupcake, I know not of which you speak.”

 

“Cut the crap, Magnus! It’s--gah!--It’s this!”

 

Alec flailed his arms trying to free himself of his bow and quiver.  After stumbling forward, dropping his bow twice, and expressing a few choice words, he finally held the two items at arms length in front of him.

 

“This! This is what I’m talking about!”

 

Magnus cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer to Alec.

 

“Alexander, I’m not following. Is something wrong with your bow and quiver?”

 

“Wrong?? Is something--damn it, just watch!”

 

Alec grabbed an arrow and aimed it with his bow before letting it fly through the apartment. As it flew, a long trail of glitter was left behind.

 

Magnus snickered. “I’m not sure I see the problem, dear.”

 

Alec glared at him. “Oh you don’t, do you? You don’t see the problem with me leaving glitter all over the battlefield? You don’t see the problem with Jace almost getting taken out by a demon because he was doubled over laughing so hard?”

 

“Don’t be so hard on me, Alexander. At least, not in that way.  I merely meant it in a fun way. I thought it would add a...twinkle to your day.”  Magnus put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

 

“This is not funny!!”

 

“It’s pretty funny.”   
  


“No it’s not!”

 

Magnus stepped closer until he was close enough to lay a hand on Alec’s arm.

 

“You’re right, my darling, it’s not funny. I’m just a mean old warlock who likes to play tricks on my boyfriend. Can you please forgive--oh I think you have some glitter in your hair, honey.”

 

Alec let out a ginormous groan and stomped off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  Magnus would have followed him, but he was too busy holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

 

~~~

 

“No, Magnus.”

 

“Yes, Alexander.”

 

“No, Magnus.”

 

“Apologize to the Chairman, Alec, or you’re not getting any warlock loving tonight.”

 

Alec folded his arms, not letting up on his stubbornness. “I’m not going to apologize to the cat, Magnus. It’s an animal! It has no idea what I’m saying!”

 

Magnus gasped and covered the Chairman’s ears with his hands.

 

“HE has feelings and HE knows exactly what you’re saying! Don’t you, my little sassy furball?” Magnus cooed to his feline friend as Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry Magnus, okay? There.”

 

“Not to me, Alexander. Say it to the Chairman.”

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

With that, Magnus set the Chairman down on the couch and bent over in front of Alec.

 

“Do you like this ass, Alexander?”

 

Alec’s eyes got wide, but he did his best to maintain his composure.

 

“Wh-what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Just answer the question, love. Do you like this ass?”

 

“Yes, Magnus, I like your ass.”

 

“And would you like to tap this ass at some point this evening?”

 

Alec gulped. “Yes, Magnus, I would like to tap your ass this evening.”

 

Magnus stood up and turned while grinning at Alec.

 

“That’s what I thought. In order to receive your prize, you must apologize to the Chairman for stepping on his tail.”

 

“But--”

 

“He’s waiting…”

 

“Fine!” Alec picked up the Chairman and held him so he could talk to the cat face to face.  “I’m sorry, Chairman. I’m sorry I accidentally stepped on your tail when I was coming out of the bathroom because you were sitting on the floor right outside the door. I’m so very sorry.”

 

Magnus reclaimed his seat next to Alec and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“The Chairman thanks you, Alexander. Also, you’re great at apologies.”

 

~~~

 

Alec tapped his pencil on the coffee table repeatedly. He tried to keep his head down, keep his focus on the huge stack of paperwork he needed to finish before he went back to the institute. If it wasn’t for the shirtless warlock doing yoga ten feet away from him, he would have been much further along in his work.

 

Seriously, how long would Magnus keep this up? He had been stretching and bending his glorious tanned body into different positions for over an hour, and Alec was getting restless. After watching a bead of sweat drip down from Magnus’s neck, down his muscular back, then down to the waistline of his shorts, Alec couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Damn it, Magnus! You have to stop!”

 

Alec’s random outburst made Magnus jump.

 

“Is something wrong, Alexander?”

 

“Your body is what’s wrong!”

 

“And what exactly is wrong with my body, Alexander?”

 

“No it’s not--nothing’s wrong your body, Magnus, your body is amazing, spectacular. Freaking glorious.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrows at that.  ‘Glorious, huh?”  Magnus sauntered over to where Alec sat, swaying his hips as he walked. “Just how glorious do you think I am?”

 

Alec jumped up from his seat and began backing away from Magnus.    
  


“Oh no you don’t! Don’t come any closer! I have to get all of that work done by tonight and your sweaty chest is not helping!”

 

Magnus smirked. “What about my sweaty abs, Alexander? Do you think those are helping?”

 

Alec glanced down to peek at the glistening abs in question before jerking his head back up.

 

“No, no, no! Stop trying to distract me, Magnus!”

 

“Who said anything about distracting you, muffin, I want to help you! Do you think my sweaty back could be of assistance?”

 

Magnus turned around so Alec had the perfect view of his backside and did a little stretch to show off his--how did Alec put it?--his glorious body.

 

“Or if you don’t think that will do the trick,” Magnus started as he put his hands on the waistband of his shorts, “perhaps my sweaty a--”

 

Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence before Alec took off for the bathroom, cursing, and locking the door behind him.

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus purred. “You can run, but you can’t hide.”

~~~

 

“So are you gonna tell me why you’re so upset tonight?”

 

Alec and Magnus had just arrived back at the loft after what was supposed to be a romantic evening, but Magnus had hardly said a word all night and Alec was beginning to get irritated.

 

“I don’t know, Alexander, is there any reason why I should be upset?” Magnus spat as he walked straight to the bar to mix himself a drink.

 

Caught off guard by Magnus’s curtness, Alec was at a loss for words.

 

“Umm...I don’t know Magnus, I thought we were gonna enjoy some time together tonight.”

 

“And I thought you were going to wear one of the new outfits I bought you, so I guess we were both surprised.”

 

Alec was stunned. “You’re upset about what I wore?  Do you not like me in black?”

 

“Of course I like you in black, Alexander. In fact, that’s all I ever see you in is black. Black, black, black, black, black. I didn’t take you shopping the other day just so we could get you some colorful and stylish clothes to just hang in your closet and collect dust!”

 

“Well I’m sorry that I wasn’t excited to wear a sequined crop top!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alexander, you know I bought that for myself!”

 

“Look, Magnus, don’t be so upset, okay? You don’t know the whole story.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Oh I think I do. You’re a shadowhunter. You’re set in your ways. Won’t even change your damn shirt.”

 

The longer this ridiculous conversation went on, the more riled up Alec became. 

 

“You don’t understand, Magnus,” he said through clenched teeth.

 

“Don’t I?”

 

“No.”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then explain it to me, soldier, because I would love to understand.”

 

Alec had had enough.

 

“Fine! You wanna know why I wore this outfit tonight? Because I wanted to surprise you.” Alec began stripping right in the middle of the living room in front of Magnus. “I wanted things to appear normal until we got back to the loft and I was gonna show you what I did for you.”  Alec’s last comment came just as he pushed down his trousers to expose the brightest pair of pink boxers Magnus had ever seen.

 

Magnus’s jaw dropped. He could not believe the holy sight that was displayed before him. The way the tight pink material wrapped around Alec’s firm ass and gave every indication that he was horny as hell...

 

“Alexander...what in the world…”

 

“After dinner I was gonna bring you back here and show you a good time and let you be surprised when you took off my pants and saw these. I thought...maybe if you liked them enough you’d...take them off with your teeth or something, I don’t know…”

 

A smile formed on Magnus’s face as he walked toward his not-so-shy-anymore boyfriend.

 

“Oh Alexander, you cheeky little monkey. You still continue to surprise me.”

 

A blush crept onto Alec's face. “In good ways I hope…”

 

Magnus grinned. “In the best ways,” he replied before getting down on his knees to do as Alec requested.  Magnus went to work and the issue of too much black was quickly forgotten.


End file.
